


The One Where Elias asks out Eskild

by isakbeanie



Series: Alt Er Gay [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I hate tags, M/M, eskild is a goof, so is elias, the balloon squad calls isak issy i don't make the rules, these kids get their shit together with some help from noora and linn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakbeanie/pseuds/isakbeanie
Summary: Elias and Eskild are friends, but Noora points out that perhaps Eskild wants to be something more





	The One Where Elias asks out Eskild

**Author's Note:**

> So I've not posted much on AO3, and originally posted this on my tumblr, but Faiza and I have been talking about Elias x Eskild a LOT over this hiatus, and... yep, this happened. Thanks for reading!

It went the way most things do, slowly but surely. Elias didn’t really know what was happening until it stood in front of him brighter than day. It was something dumb, a comment Noora made after Eskild had gotten up from dinner to answer a phone call from Isak about burning a casserole. 

“So…When did you finally ask him to be your boyfriend? your boo-thing, your amor,” she said giggling, slightly tipsy off white wine. Elias looked up from his plate, and looked her in the eye, confused.

“What? What are you talking about?” 

Now it was Noora’s turn to look confused, as she said, “You know, Eskild? When did you guys become official boyfriends?” At Elias’ increasingly confused face, Noora snorted and said “Oh, don’t tell me it’s complicated like Isak and Even! They have a first kiss anniversary, a first fuck anniversary and a first date anniversary.” Elias physically shook his head, trying to get the painful vision of Even and Issy having sex out of his mind. 

“I haven’t asked him anything, he doesn’t want to be with me..like that.”

Noora looked at him, incredulous. “Serr? You’re not joking?” The way her eyes bore into his made him slightly uncomfortable, so he cleared his throat and took a sip of water. “Eh yeah, seriously. I think I’d know if he was into me like that.”

Suddenly the door to Eskild’s room opened, and his voice floated down the hall, “Honestly, Isak! There’s no salvaging it, just order a pizza and fuck on the kitchen table for this anniversary! There’s no way Even won’t love that.”

Noora leaned over and hurriedly whispered, “The only boy he’s kept around longer than you has been Isak, and he was literally living in our basement…So think about that, hmm?” and Elias smiled softly while looking at her, nodding. 

That’s how Eskild found them as he came back into the kitchen, huffing dramatically. “Oh great! I come back from giving my great Guru advice, to see you two staring lovingly into each other’s eyes,” he picked up his fork and pointed it at them after taking a bite, “my Guru advising doesn’t work for Straights,” he said surely, as he wrinkled his nose. “My food’s gone cold,” he whined and looked at Noora. Elias jumped up to grab Eskild’s plate and put it in the microwave. Linn snorted and said, “Elias isn’t straight!” Elias jumped in surprise as she said that, smacking his head on the open cabinet door. “Fy faen,” he yelped, as Noora jumped up to get him an ice pack.

“Linn!” Eskild said, “It’s not nice to spread rumors. You might get some people’s hopes up!” Elias accepted the ice from Noora, sitting back at the table and giving Eskild his plate back. 

“Eh, no, she’s right. I’m not straight. Girls are nice and pretty, sure, but guys are…something else.” Eskild, all heart, and no tact followed that statement up with “So you’re bisexual? pansexual? gay? Can you believe everyone is gay, Linn?!” 

Elias looked a little uncomfortable and said “yeah, probably bisexual I guess? It was kind of a running joke at Bakka, none of the guys in our squad were straight.” Eskild sat up straighter and said, “so you mean none of your delicious friends are straight either?”

Elias laughed and said, “No,” as he started ticking off his fingers, “Yousef is gay, Mikael is bisexual, Adam is pansexual, Even is also pansexual, Mutta is aromantic with an exception for Adam, and on the ace spectrum, and I’m bi with a slight preference towards boys.” 

Eskild nodded seriously and said, “Fantastic! Except they’re all dating. Except for for…you,” as he winked at Elias. Noora laughed and said “can you be any more obvious Eskild?” as she got up to clear her and Elias’ plate. 

“Well, Noora, one can never be too certain of one’s intentions,” Eskild said winking one last time before depositing his plate into the sink. “If you’ll all excuse me, I need to go call back Baby Jesus and make sure he hasn’t lit the pizza on fire or something.” 

After he left, Linn yawned loudly and said to Elias, “If you’re gonna make a move, now is your time. Eskild basically pissed all over you, claiming you like that.” Elias blushed as Noora kissed his head, saying “I agree. Let’s go to bed, Linn.”

Elias sat at the table for a little bit longer, thinking through all the interactions that he and Eskild had had, since that fateful day where Elias threw up all over him. There was being called over to put out small fires, like when the kitchen sink mysteriously exploded, or the garbage disposal broke again, there was being called over to be used as a hand model because “I can’t wake up Linn just to paint her nails, Elias!” There were many times, over the last few weeks that Elias had been called over to fix too convenient issues, that Isak or Even could have fixed, especially since they lived closer. 

As he was going over all these scenarios, Eskild waltzed back into the room, having changed into his silk robe. “Good news,” he announced, “Isak did not burn the pizza and Even is still appropriately in love with him.” Elias laughed and said, “Oh great! I would hate having to fight for him in the divorce.” Eskild looked properly offended, as he scoffed and said, “Excuse me, Issy K would come back home here to his family!” Elias shook his head and said “I dunno man, Adam and Mutta have been filing up some adoption papers. Even has such a difficult time getting him back from their apartment.” Eskild laughed heartily, as he sipped his wine.

“So…erm, Eskild,” Elias started tentatively, “you know I live about…30 minutes away, yes?” Eskild hummed and nodded, “Is it too late for you to go back by yourself then?” and Elias chuckled softly and said, “No, but I’m just wondering why you always call me over here to fix things when Issy and Even live barely 10 minutes? Like two days ago, when you needed the light bulbs replaced in the bathroom light fixture? Even is approximately the size of a tree, and Issy is too…and it would have taken them a much shorter time to arrive..” He trailed off, trying to gauge Eskild’s reaction, who seemed properly embarrassed about being called out. Elias took in Eskild’s blush and used it as encouragement to keep going, “I have a theory, that possibly, it’s because you wanted to see me more often.” 

Eskild jumped up from his seat to wash out his wine glass, looking unusually bashful. Elias followed him and but his hands on his waist at the sink, and said, “hey you, it’s okay.” Eskild had stopped washing the glass, and Elias noted that he kind of stopped breathing in general. Elias leaned and whispered into his ear, “I wanted to see you too. I always want to see you.” Eskild whirled around, and wrapped his arms around Elias’ neck, with a coy smile. “Well, what are you going to do about it then, hmm?” Elias pretended to think about it, while gripping Eskild’s hips a little tighter and said,”Guess I’ll have to ask you to dinner as my boyfriend, so I can have an excuse to keep seeing you then. Maybe…you could come over and I could make something. Tomorrow night?” Eskild grinned and said, “You cook, too!” and Elias chuckled and confirmed, “I cook, too.” Eskild kissed him firmly and leaned back, “Dinner tomorrow at your house sounds great. So does being boyfriends.”

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope you enjoyed it and thanks so much for reading! Please drop a comment/kudos if you liked it or come say hi to me on tumblr at isakbeanie!


End file.
